


set my midnight sorrow free

by moonode



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Break Up, jeong yunho appears for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonode/pseuds/moonode
Summary: Keonhee didn't expect to meet his ex-boyfriend and group member Hwanwoong at a small gathering.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	set my midnight sorrow free

**Author's Note:**

> title from: leave your lover - sam smith

Keonhee swore he has seen Hwanwoong across from the gathering. He’s certain that it’s him, because Hwanwoong hasn’t even grown since they broke up. It feels odd, seeing him at a random party Keonhee’s friend invites him to. Regardless of everything in the past — which includes many misunderstandings and arguments — Hwanwoong was still there, wine glass almost empty and chatting to some random stranger. 

He doesn’t want to be awkward though, and that’s the problem when he has to meet up with people he worked with in the past. But Hwanwoong? That’s even worse for Keonhee.

“This is awkward.” Yunho chuckles, lighting up the mood, Keonhee is so lucky that he’s got Yunho to be with him in this gathering. He didn’t even expect Yunho to come but Keonhee considers it as luck, because Yunho was quite the talker. 

“What’s awkward?” Keonhee mutters, and Yunho was just shaking his head. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

Yunho points to where Hwanwoong was, quite literally making it obvious that they were talking about him. “There, he’s talking with some celebrity.”

Honestly, Yunho doesn’t even know if it’s a celebrity, Keonhee just assumes he made it up for the purpose of not making Keonhee feel conscious about himself and why Hwanwoong decided to break up with him over three years ago.

“Talk to him, Keonhee.” Yunho gives him a smile, on his glass soju bottle. “Don’t just stand in the corner.”

And Yunho was right, Keonhee shouldn’t be standing in the corner. He wants to talk to Hwanwoong, which was stupid because he’s close to moving on from him and now he wants to suddenly talk to Hwanwoong? Keonhee is surprised that Yunho didn’t comment on that.

Keonhee walks to where Hwanwoong was sitting, and it was in perfect timing too as the stranger Hwanwoong was talking to just left to go somewhere else. Hwanwoong doesn’t look up from his empty glass, and that’s because he knows that Keonhee is beside him.

They both took glances, not saying anything to each other. Hwanwoong doesn’t feel like talking, not in front of Keonhee. But he never changed, Keonhee looks the same too. Except, he’s more adorable, even though Keonhee always denies this claim.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Hwanwoong says in a comforting but lame voice, according to Keonhee. “What brings you here?”

“Nothing.” Keonhee replies, staring at his half finished soju bottle. He couldn’t believe it, Hwanwoong was talking to him again. It could be because Hwanwoong just couldn’t find any more people to interact with, or maybe it was the excitement of meeting up with your former group member. “Yunho just invited me to come over, I had nothing to do at home.”

“I don’t know why I came either,” Hwanwoong tells Keonhee, a surprising answer because this 5’6 dancer was known to be going out to clubs or parties. 

“I guess we’re still friends.”

Hwanwoong smiles at Keonhee’s comment. It’s unnecessary, but Hwanwoong was happy that Keonhee still considers him as a friend, even though they haven’t been talking for a while. He expects it to be awkward because they’re exes, but it was a pleasant surprise to not be hit with awkward comments.

They spend around ten minutes catching up on each other’s lives, and it was underwhelming to say the least. Hwanwoong is famous, but he only teaches younger trainees how to dance and Keonhee isn’t as famous as he was in the past. But they both seem happy with their lives, despite them being distant from each other. 

And then, the topic of relationships came up. Keonhee wasn’t bitter, at _all_. He was totally not bitter that Hwanwoong broke up with him a day after Oneus formally disbanded. Not the best way to end a relationship, especially the fact that RBW never told them why their contracts were getting terminated for good.

It took Hwanwoong a good fifteen seconds before he could formally announce it, “I broke up with another girl, again.” He doesn’t make eye contact, just looking down at his glass nervously.

“And why are you telling me this?” Keonhee asks, because he’s tired of seeing Hwanwoong with a different partner once every three months on Instagram. Keonhee wants to not care for this, it’s Hwanwoong’s personal life. But he’s on edge, he hopes that Hwanwoong somehow still likes him.

Hwanwoong looks at him weirdly, “Is there something wrong?” 

“No! I’m just, shocked you know?” Keonhee replies in a panic, his face turning red. Hwanwoong takes notice of it, snickering in response. “What’s so funny, Woong?”

“Nothing.” Hwanwoong lies in front of Keonhee, it still feels awkward talking to Keonhee in person even after three years. “You just look like a tomato when you blush.”

Keonhee should be offended, but he’s flustered at Hwanwoong’s response. His heartbeat is raising faster, and now Keonhee wants to say more to him. But he can’t, because Hwanwoong was probably looking for someone else. And the next time they meet, it’ll be another party and catchup (said catchup being Hwanwoong complaining about his partner).

“This party is boring.” Keonhee finally says, not knowing how to respond to Hwanwoong. “I don’t even know where Yunho went.”  
“Probably being immature with San again.” Hwanwoong drops his glass on the glass table, indicating that he was probably going to head out. He stands, walking towards the front door of the host’s apartment. “So are you coming?”

Keonhee just nods his head, following along the shorter man. They’re both quiet on the way to Hwanwoong’s car, but Keonhee just assumes it’s because they were both tired. 

“I was happy to see you again.” Hwanwoong blurs out while driving. They’re now in the car, Keonhee almost falling asleep from the quiet radio music. It feels peaceful, hearing Hwanwoong murmuring about what to write on his diary. God, Keonhee wants him all back, but something was drawing him back.

“How come?” Keonhee asks out of curiosity. 

“We’ve been friends since the beginning, I’m happy that we reunited again.”

Even when Keonhee couldn’t even see Hwanwoong’s face, he could almost resemble a smile on the younger, one that he used to wake up to when they were dating. 

Once they arrive at Keonhee’s place, Hwanwoong takes him to the front of the apartment building.

“Thanks for making this party less boring.” Keonhee says gently, patting Hwanwoong’s shoulder. “Maybe I’ll see you around next time.”

Hwanwoong smiles at the taller, “Text me when you’re not busy, I’ll reply back to you.”

He won’t, Keonhee thinks to himself, as he waves goodbye to Hwanwoong before entering the elevator. 

The moment he got home, Keonhee’s phone lights up from his pocket. It was a surprise, but Keonhee’s smile won’t get off his face after receiving that message.

_Hwanwoong (12:34AM): Let’s catch up again :D_

**Author's Note:**

> that was quite anti climatic but i had no idea how to end it, sorry D: but i hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
